PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT - DATA MANAGEMENT AND STATISTICAL CORE The Data Management and Statistical Core will provide database and statistical support and collaboration to all Mayo Alzheimer's Disease Research Center Cores and Projects. The members of the Core bring expertise in the development, implementation and management of relational databases and in the statistical methods needed for the projects. The Data Core will 1) maintain and optimize a relational database housing the longitudinal clinical and neuropsychometric data gathered by the Projects and Cores of the Mayo ADRC and 2) provide database support and biostatistical consulting support to the Projects and Cores of the Mayo ADRC. The Data Core plays a key role in carrying out the research themes of the Mayo ADRC, focusing on the data management and data analysis components of the research effort. As part of this effort, the Data Core is actively involved in the recruitment and retention of study participants, the incorporation of participant data into electronic data repositories, the exchange of participant samples and data within the Mayo ADRC and among other research groups, including the National Alzheimer's Coordinating Center (NACC), and in the analysis and of publication of research data. The Data Management and Statistical Core is essential to the proper functioning of the Mayo ADRC. The database systems of the Core are essential to activities including tracking participants' status for longitudinal follow-up, accurately storing and accessing data for research projects, appropriately uploading Uniform Data Set (UDS) data to NACC, and extracting data for the use of researchers in the conduct of their active investigations. The statistical expertise of the Core is of similar importance to the Mayo ADRC, as it is critical to the preparation of data for analysis, the design of analytical plans for specific research questions, the appropriate analysis of research data, and the final interpretation of the research findings. The Data Management and Statistical Core aims to collaborate in the advancement of scientific knowledge of Alzheimer's disease and related dementias through the resources which it provides to the Mayo ADRC.